


Ships in the night

by Trixie_7



Series: MIXTAPE [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: E per tutti gli anni a venire, Emma non avrebbe fatto altro se non chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se quella notte fosse stata forte abbastanza da raggiungere Regina. Quel se, che mai avrebbe trovato risposta, non avrebbe mai smesso di assillarla.





	Ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Buon venerdì! **  
> Oggi una piccola piccola SQ che avevo pronta da un po’. La canzone è Ships in the night di Mat Kearney (https://youtu.be/BCkfTCjF8SM).  
> Le scene di riferimento sono:  
> 1\. Neverland, un momento qualsiasi durante la ricerca di Henry;  
> 2\. 3x11, Going home (per la precisione dal secondo 36 di questo video), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqgqTnwBVhs;  
> 3\. 3x19, A curious thing, https://youtu.be/WIezVndXMyY  
> 4\. 6x14, Page 23, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbmAv__l8RY  
> Buona lettura, ci vediamo con le NdA a fondo pagina! ;D  
> T.

Dormire non era un’opzione e certo non a causa della scomodità del terreno, umido e irregolare, sul quale erano costretti a passare la notte: aveva dormito in posti ben peggiore di un’Isola dal clima tropicale. Ma non c’era luogo alcuno nell’universo intero in cui avesse provato un terrore tanto grande prima di allora, nemmeno quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta e in prigione.

Emma, sdraiata supina, le mani sopra lo stomaco, chiuse gli occhi. Richiamò alla mente il viso di Henry e la sua risata, il modo in cui le sue piccole dita spesso sporche di inchiostro stringevano le sue mentre camminavano per le strade di Storybrooke, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli quando glieli scompigliava…

Un sorriso triste si dipinse sul suo volto.

Perché le avevano portato via il suo bambino? Quel bambino che aveva ritrovato solo da poco e ora… Emma si sentì soffocare dal dolore alla sola idea di poter perdere Henry di nuovo.

Scosse la testa, respinse le lacrime che minacciavano di sopraffarla nuovamente, si concentrò sui suoni della foresta tutt’intorno.

Fu allora che l’udì.

Un singhiozzo, subito soffocato.

Gli occhi di Emma si aprirono di scatto e la ragazza alzò il busto, quanto più silenziosamente possibile, per poi ispezionare la radura intorno a sé. Quando capì, non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima dallo scivolare lungo la sua guancia.

Non lontano da lei, su un giaciglio di ampie foglie secche, le spalle del sindaco erano violentemente scosse. Emma sapeva quale dolore straziasse tanto il cuore di Regina. Era lo stesso che provava lei.

Pensò di alzarsi, raggiungerla, stringerla a sé e dirle che sarebbero riuscite a salvare Henry e a tornare a casa, tutti insieme. Le avrebbe scostato i capelli dal volto, le avrebbe asciugato quelle amare lacrime dalle guance con le sue stesse mani, le avrebbe parlato con dolcezza fino a farla addormentare e poi si sarebbe addormentata a sua volta, con la presenza di Regina a confortarla.

Ma Emma non fece nulla di tutto questo.

La forza che la sosteneva non era quella della speranza, ma della disperazione. Andava avanti perché non poteva fare altro, perché ogni altra alternativa avrebbe significato perdere Henry di per certo.

Non aveva nulla da dare a Regina, alla mamma di Henry, se non la sua sofferenza.

Emma tornò a stendersi, chiuse gli occhi.

Ogni volta che i singhiozzi del sindaco raggiungevano le sue orecchie, Emma sussultava, uno spillo veniva infilzato nel suo cuore, una nuova lacrima le bagnava il viso.

E per tutti gli anni a venire, Emma non avrebbe fatto altro se non chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se quella notte fosse stata forte abbastanza da raggiungere Regina. Quel _se_ , che mai avrebbe trovato risposta, non avrebbe mai smesso di assillarla.

 

 

***

 

 

«Non è poi un gran Lieto Fine…»

Nonostante le circostanze, Regina non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo divertito. Nemmeno la tragicità della situazione, a quanto pareva, poteva fermare Emma dal sottolineare l’ovvio. E se non avesse conosciuto la signorina Swan così bene, più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato di poterla conoscere, Regina si sarebbe infuriata per quel commento tanto ridicolo, certo Emma non comprendeva la serietà della situazione ed era un’irresponsabile senza il minimo senso della misura. Ma il sindaco sapeva che dietro quel commento, quella reticenza, quel non dire altro che non fosse l’oggettiva e ovvia realtà, si nascondeva il tumulto di emozioni e paure dell’anima di Emma, a cui la ragazza non aveva intenzione di dare voce, sicura che altrimenti si sarebbe spezzata sotto il peso dell’ennesima separazione, dell’ennesimo abbandono.

Perciò Regina si trattenne a stento dall’allungare la mano per accarezzare la fredda guancia dello sceriffo.

Emma avrebbe presto dimenticato il dolore di quell’addio, ma con esso avrebbe dimenticato anche la dolcezza del tocco di Regina e lei non sarebbe riuscita a sopportare l’idea di essere l’unica a ricordarlo.

«Perché non lo è. Ma posso dartene uno» disse invece.

Emma guardò Regina, smarrita.

Un Lieto Fine? Regina poteva darle un _Lieto Fine_?

Emma non era un’esperta in materia, ma aveva sempre pensato che un Lieto Fine comprendesse il Vero Amore e Regina voleva… offrirgliene uno?

I suoi occhi si abbassarono per un solo istante sulle labbra di Regina.

Emma sapeva che il Bacio del Vero Amore avrebbe potuto spezzare ogni maledizione e aveva anche origliato Regina e Tinkerbell parlare, una volta, al Granny’s di...

Emma sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, ma non aveva saputo resistere. Parlavano di un tatuaggio che aveva a che fare con un leone. E Emma si era afferrata il polso, coprendo il fiore di Lyon che portava sulla pelle.

Probabilmente aveva sentito male. Certamente doveva aver sentito male.

Ma ora Regina le stava offrendo un Lieto Fine e forse il Bacio del Vero Amore le avrebbe permesso di conservare i suoi ricordi… Almeno avrebbe saputo la verità, almeno avrebbe saputo quali volti cercare nei suoi sogni e quale mondo provare a raggiungere per ritrovare Regina e i suoi genitori e Neal e tutti gli altri.

«Puoi conservare i nostri ricordi?» domandò infine, con un soffio di voce.

«No, ma posso fare ciò che ho fatto per tutti gli abitanti di questa città. Dartene di nuovi».

Le spalle di Emma si afflosciarono appena.

Doveva aver sentito male, quel giorno al Granny’s.

«Ma li hai maledetti. E loro erano infelici» disse tuttavia. Perché se anche Regina non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di darle il Bacio del Vero Amore, Emma era abbastanza sicura che non volesse nemmeno farle del male. Al contrario.

«Ma non era necessario che lo fossero» rispose il sindaco, una nota di rammarico nella voce. E poi Regina prese la mano di Emma tra le proprie e la strinse.

Lo sceriffo spalancò gli occhi e i suoi polmoni si rifiutarono di muoversi ulteriormente, spaventati, ché anche il minimo spostamento d’aria avrebbe potuto infrangere quel delicato equilibrio tra Emma e Regina.

«Il mio regalo per te» proseguì il sindaco, «sono dei bei ricordi, una vita felice per te…» e Regina interruppe il contatto visivo con Emma e liberò da lei una delle sue mani. Lo sceriffo sentì il proprio corpo sbilanciarsi all’indietro, come se fino a quel momento fossero stati gli occhi e le dita del sindaco a sostenerla.

Emma sentì l’altra mano di Regina, quella rimasta nella sua, stringere delicatamente la presa, come spaventata che la signorina Swan potesse scivolarle via presto, troppo presto, anche se sarebbe stato presto in ogni caso. Lo sceriffo ricambiò la stretta con dolcezza.

«… e per Henry» concluse infine Regina, con il ragazzino ora al suo fianco.

E vedendoli entrambi davanti a lei, la mamma di suo figlio e il loro bambino, sul punto di perdere Regina per l’eternità…

Emma sentì qualcosa dentro di sé spezzarsi.

E cercò, dentro di sé, la voce per poter chiedere a Regina… Oh, Emma non sapeva _cosa_ , ma chiederle di fare qualcosa, qualcosa di più, perché Emma non voleva dimenticare Regina…

Forse il sindaco avrebbe potuto inserire anche sé stessa, in quei finti ricordi?

_Torneremo di nuovo ad essere favole,_ aveva detto Regina. E se la disperazione di Emma la spingeva a voler chiedere comunque e in ogni caso, Emma razionalmente sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Non c’era modo per lei, né per Henry, di trattenere Regina. Nemmeno nei loro ricordi.

Emma lasciò andare la mano di Regina.

E subito le mancò la terra sotto i piedi.

Ma doveva, Emma, doveva lasciare andare Regina.

 

***

 

Regina entrò nella stanza e questo bastò perché tutta l’attenzione di Emma si concentrasse su di lei. Ma, questa volta, Emma fu presa in contropiede perché la Regina che si presentò ai suoi occhi era… diversa. C’era qualcosa, in lei, qualcosa di…

«Regina! Se non ti conoscessi bene» iniziò Mary Margaret, «direi che sei innamorata».

Emma trattenne il fiato, i suoi occhi non si allontanarono per un solo istante da Regina, alla ricerca di un indizio, uno solo, che smentisse le parole di sua madre.

Ma il rosso delle guance di Regina si intensificò, il suo sguardo puntato sul pavimento si mosse febbrile prima di posarsi su Mary Margaret e rivolgerle un commento sarcastico e pungente, che certo non era tra i migliori di Regina, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto, l’acuto nella voce del sindaco nel cambiare repentinamente discorso per non dare adito a repliche e…

Regina poteva anche ingannare l’intera Storybrooke, Robin e persino Henry con o senza i suoi ricordi, ma non Emma Swan e quel suo superpotere che sembrava funzionare specialmente con il sindaco.

E forse ancora non era amore, quello che Regina provava per Robin, ma il cuore di Emma si spezzò nel vedere con i propri occhi quanto Regina desiderasse lasciarsi trasportare da quel sentimento, qualunque cosa fosse, ovunque portasse. _Dove_ non aveva importanza, a patto che fosse lontano, molto lontano da lì, da… Emma.

E tuttavia Emma sapeva di non avere il diritto di soffrirne. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di cogliere la sua occasione con Regina, di amarla quando entrambe ne avevano più bisogno, perciò ora non poteva reclamare alcun diritto, nemmeno quello di perderla e piangere quella perdita.

O essere furiosa, per quella perdita. Eppure, Emma lo era, Emma era un vortice di rabbia, violenta e irrazionale e ingiustificata rabbia per tutti quei _quasi_ di cui erano state protagoniste in passato.  

Un anno. Era bastato loro stare lontane un anno soltanto e Regina aveva dimenticato tutto quanto, tutta la strada che avevano percorso insieme, tutti gli ostacoli che avevano superato, tutti i passi che avevano fatto l’una verso l’altra…

Un anno soltanto e la Regina del Confine di Storybrooke, la Regina che aveva provato a donarle un Lieto Fine, era ora la Regina _di Robin._

E ogni codardo o aggressivo tocco di Emma sulla pelle di Regina veniva curato dalle scoperte e gentili carezze di Robin e ogni sguardo di sfida che Emma aveva strappato a Regina veniva sostituito dai dolci sorrisi nati dalle parole di Robin e ogni ombra di desiderio di Emma per le labbra di Regina veniva cancellata dai baci di Robin.

_Di Robin._

Lo sguardo di Emma si adombrò.

No, doveva essere lì, da qualche parte, la Regina disposta a dare a Emma il suo Lieto Fine.

E se c’era qualcosa che la signorina Swan sapeva fare con Regina e che nessuno mai avrebbe potuto portare loro via, era trovare il suo nervo scoperto, provocarla, accendere la sua magia e costringerla a esporsi, a rivelarsi.

Emma cercò lo sguardo di Regina. «Stiamo aspettando Hook» disse, in tono secco.

«Non ho tempo di aspettare» e il sindaco esitò, le mani non più incrociate al petto, lo sguardo sulla difensiva, appena incerto, ora rivolto a Emma, «per la _meraviglia_ senza una mano».

_Centro_ , pensò Emma.

E poi le parole di Regina, quel sospeso _non ho tempo di aspettare_ , la colpirono dritto al cuore e lo sceriffo non poté fare altro se non distogliere lo sguardo dal sindaco, sommersa dal proprio egoismo, dalle proprie paure, dalle proprie insicurezze, che continuavano a soffocare in lei quelle carezze, quelle parole, quei baci che Robin non temeva di regalare a Regina.

 

***

 

«Oh. Sì… Hook mi ha fatto la proposta» rispose Emma, tenendo lo sguardo su Zelena fino a che il sindaco non attirò la sua attenzione.

«Emma…» disse Regina, una nota interrogativa nella voce, ma nulla più. E per un istante soltanto il sindaco pensò, sperò persino, che quello non fosse altro se non un inganno della sua metà malvagia, per ferirla e colpirla proprio dove faceva più male.

Ma a Regina bastò guardare gli occhi di Emma per scoprire che non vi era alcun inganno dietro di essi: gli occhi di Emma erano sempre stati il discrimine tra verità e menzogna.

Lo sceriffo stirò le labbra in un sorriso.

_Fermami._

Deglutì.

_Regina, ti prego…_

Prese un respiro profondo.

_Di’ qualcosa._

«Sono felice per te! Lo sono davvero!»

E a Emma non era sfuggito il tremolio nella voce di Regina.

E non stava mentendo, no, Emma era sicura che Regina non stesse mentendo e questo fece ancora più male. Perché era in quel _per te_ che si nascondeva la scappatoia del superpotere di Emma e che Regina aveva imparato a sfruttare.

Emma fece per rispondere, quando si trovò stretta a Regina, le sue mani intorno al corpo minuto del sindaco, il profumo di mele l’avvolse all’istante.

E quella notte di tanti, tanti anni fa, sotto il cielo dell’Isola Che Non C’è, sopra le terra dura, balenò nella mente di Emma e con esso il rimorso e il dubbio e quel _se_ destinato a rimanere per sempre ignoto e…

«Andrà tutto bene» sussurrò Regina nel suo orecchio, un soffio di voce che certo nessun’altro nella stanza doveva aver udito. E quelle parole erano per Emma ed erano per Regina ed erano per loro soltanto.

_Andrà tutto bene_.

«Grazie» riuscì infine a rispondere Emma. «Significa molto».

 

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

**Author's Note:**

> Un piccolo appunto sul tatuaggio di Emma, che effettivamente somiglia al fiore Ville de Lyon, ma anche all’anemone di montagna, che in inglese suona come Snowdrop Anemone (e se volte leggere qualcosa di moooolto interessante, potete sempre dare un’occhiata qui: http://calculaic.tumblr.com/post/64278919322/oh-shit-on-the-crest-the-lion-is-on-the-bottom - un post sul quale ho iniziato a romanzare e non poco).  
> Grazie per aver letto anche questa piccola OS, a presto e buon venerdì!  
> T. <3


End file.
